A Change Of Heart
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: Her father had been right all along, all the time! She had been so foolish, so naive to believe that humans were kind, and even more foolish when she started to fall in love with one. Never. She could die before even kiss one. Ariel had never been so sure about anything before.
1. Request

Hello everyone! This is my first fic on the little mermaid, I've been going crazy about this movie for ages, and lately I can't stop reading the fanfiction in here, I can bet I had read over 70 stories by now!

Anyway, this is a very different approaching from what I have been reading, at least I think so, its going to be a sad story, it has to, in order for Ariel to hate humans, so this is just a little introduction before the next chapter.

Hope you like it the same way I already do, with five chapters already written I think I might update pretty quickly for now.

Well off we go! Review if you liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, promise.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"C'mon, you can do this." Ariel said with an encouraging look on her face to her sister Alana as she clutched her fist together, trying to look reassuring. Alana was watching her like she was going mad, terror clearly in her big blue eyes. Ariel was beyond that now, if she was crazy because of this, so be it.

She giggled to the confused and horrified face of Alana, Ariel took her hands in hers.

"C'mon Ali, you asked me to take you to the surface right?" Ariel was quite impressed when Alana, the most self-conscious of her sisters asked her a while ago if she could go with her to the surface, all of her sisters knew what was she doing when she went out to play, yes, she explored. The king knew this, and it annoyed him to no end, and he knew that once or twice she had been on the surface, resulting on being grounded for weeks, but her sisters knew better, its has been more than twice the times Ariel has been on the surface. They just shut up about it.

"Yeah, well, I regret it now, lest go back." Alana said in a hushed tone, even if there was no one near in kilometers, as she played with her dark hair and made her beautiful violet tail swim twist.

Ariel sighed and moved her red hair of her face, twirling around her sister to stop her from going under, they were just a few feet away from surface… so close to the air above it…she could see the sky, she could almost feel the air touching her skin, she smiled. She was the only of all seven to ever do this, and Alana was the first to ask _her,_ she wanted her to love the surface as much as she did.

So again, she tried.

"Alana…Alana listen to me."Ariel commanded and Alana sighed as she did what had been told her to do.

"Im Sorry Ariel I-"

"Alana…" Ariel said locking her eyes with her taking both her hands in hers again. "You have made it this far… we have swam a long time to get here, I promise you this place is nowhere near land, I made sure of that, no humans… boats… boats I can't be sure but-"

She was doing so well till Alana freaked at the sound of that thing. Ariel knew why and she didn't blame her. She shouldn't have come with that word, really.

"Ariel! Its _dangerous_! I can't do this… not now, not ever! Father is going to be angry!" Alana said suddenly letting go of Ariels hands and pushing her tail close to her chest, embracing it. A habit she had developed when little, Ariel sighed at her.

"Only if he finds out, are you going to tell him?"

Alana shook her head, sighing as she was starting to let go of her tail, however, it was clear to Ariel that she was still not doing it.

"I wont tell him" Ariel said shrugging like it was not big deal. "So, problem solved."

Alana watched Ariel for a bit, and then looked up, then back at Ariel, and silently shook her head. Ariel sighed defeated. She wouldn't make her, or force her… maybe in time she would like to come again, still she felt frustrated, they were so close!

Alana was about to make her leave when she looked at her younger sister, her red hair floating all around her, Alana giggled, she hated having her hair like that, it was always getting in the way, still, Ariel hated to have it tamed. She watched as Ariel slowly rose a hand to the surface, her fingers just a few inches apart… but she didn't move closer, Alana was sure that Ariel wanted to, but didn't because Alana wasn't coming, she was kind like that.

Alana had always wanted to taste the surface, the air… what was air? She knew it was transparent, but that was it… she didn't know how it felt… she didn't know how it smelled or tasted. Well, she used to know, but she had forgotten, its been over ten years, even more, since she had last been on surface. She looked up as Ariel was lost in thought. The sun… it's been a while since she had seen it too, since, well, her mothers death. She had only seen the lights trespassing the waves in the ocean… by the looks of it today was a very shining day. Her mother would have loved it.

It was still painful, but she coped with it just fine as all her sisters, their father was never the same, but he was always kind to them, strong, always there to comfort them, eventually their mother was just a memory, a beautiful one, but one that didn't hurt anymore, the only one who was still hurt was father, but he was coping with it thanks to his seven daughters.

Suddenly Alana found herself asking as she saw the determination in Ariel eyes to leave.

"What does it feel like?"

Ariel turned to her sister, astonished, she was about to take Alana's hand to get to the palace before father started to wonder where were they.

"What, Alana?"

Alana smiled kindly still playing with her dark hair.

"The surface."

Ariel's grin couldn't have been wider.

"Its… it's the best thing… the best feeling in the entire world…." Ariel looked up again and sighed, she could come tomorrow alone with flounder or something, she didn't dare leaving Alana behind. "C'mon, let's go home."

Ariel was starting to make her way when Alana spoke again, startling her.

"Well, we can just take a peek isn't it?" Alana said swimming to the surface, and laid on her back, her face was just an inch from the air, she could see the sky now, but still, breaking to the surface… she could do this, she wanted to. Ariel laughed marveled at it all.

"See you on the surface?" Ariel giggled at her and Alana felt how Ariel broke quietly, gently and in silence the surface, all she could see now only her tummy and her tail. This was it. Ariel face was above hers, a little bit distorted from the water, she talked and it sounded muffled, Alana chuckled, but she was able to make her words.

"Don't laugh at me!" Ariel said hitting her on the arm. "Now, you know you can breath in here… you know you can talk in here… and I'll be here."

Alana knew this and wondered why Ariel was saying it all over again, she had been in the surface when little right? Alana smiled to herself… of course, this was Ariel, the gentle one.

"So, whenever you are ready sis. Scary guppy." Ariel swam away from her and Alana took a deep breath, just in case, this was it, this was the day, the feeling and knots in her chest and stomach doubled, she giggled in anticipation and her last thought was. 'The hell with it' as the adrenaline rushed through her veins all the way to her tail.

Her face erupted in the ocean, pacific and so calm, the red hair was just a few feet away from her, her blue eyes mirroring hers, astonished, happy, joyful, proud… and a little bit of doubt in her, like she couldn't believe Alana, her sister, her actual sister had done that.

They just stared at each other for seconds before they both started giggling.

Alana was so happy she didn't care about it. "Shut up, who's the guppy now?"

Alana took everything in, the air, so refreshing! A little bit cold, but she enjoyed how it felt against her skin, how it brushed her combed hair. She took her hands up and played around with the water, loving the feeling how the water and the air merged together… she looked to the horizon, true to her word, there was no land in sight and the sun, how it tickled, she wondered if it was always like that, but it was a nice tickle, so warm… so new! She could only see three things now; ocean, air and the sun, and it was amazing.

Suddenly she was cut from this wonder when Ariel splashed her tai in the water making the already wet Alana more wet.

"Did it ruin your make up?" Ariel said teasing her, Alana just chuckled at gave her one in return, they played around a little, going in and out of the ocean, jumping inside and out, something Alana found immensely fun, how the air would touch her tail and the next the ocean will welcome her back. Ariel's laugh was music to her hears, she sounded just like mum, she was so happy, happier than she had been in years. Suddenly boys didn't sound as much fun as this to her.

"Ariel, this is amazing!" Alana said happily was she floated around on her belly, looking at the clouds, Ariel was just besides her and gave her a nod.

"Told ya, you guys just never listen."

Alana brought her fin back to the ocean to look at her little sister and smiled. "You know we do… but you know how daddy is about all this."

She gestured to everything, and Ariel felt sad that she was right, daddy hated everything above the ocean, she nodded. After a few seconds Alana spoke those words Ariel didn't want to hear… most of the time she ignored the ones inside her head telling that it was—

"Time to go home, Ariel." Alana said gently as she looked around one last time, breathing in the ocean breeze, the salt in the air, taking the sun in. "I bet Daddy will start to ask were on the ocean are we."

Ariel sighed but agreed, she couldn't be happier, Alana had come, and maybe, in time, her others sisters will get the force to do so, and maybe, just maybe… in years perhaps, Father would comprehend that the earth was not bad, that humans were not bad… and maybe, one day, everything would go back to normal.

"Alright." Ariel said taking one last look and then at her sister. "Let's go."

Alana reached down and after a few seconds so did Ariel, they both settled a pace and continued swimming in silence.

"It was amazing, Ariel, thanks for taking me." Alana smiled to her sister as she rolled her eyes. "Dont let it go to your head." She joked, but she was truly grateful to her little sister, always so brave. Ariel chuckled and hit her arm again.

"Oh, any time!" Alana wasn't so sure if she was brave enough to do this daily, but once or twice a month wouldn't hurt she decided. She wanted to say more, but both of them felt content reminiscing what they had just lived, so in silence and stealing each other smiles they made it home.

Alana violet tail went back and forth as she approached their father, who just lucky was just starting to wonder where were they.

"Girls?" He inquired, seeing them so happy made his hearth flutter too. "Were have you been?"

Too much of Ariel's surprise it was Alana who spoke, actually, she had been running out of excuses.

"Oh! I took her to a birthday party with my friends! You know, cute boys and all" Alana winked and his father laughed. "who knows when little Ariel is going to fall in love?"

"Any prospects, darling?" Ariel played along and made a face. The king laughed and ruffled her hair. "Good, glad you had an amazing time, anyway, Sebastian was looking for you, in a few minutes he wants to start a rehearsal for the next week show, its your debut after all, and I expect a great show girls." He wanted to look firm, but just smiled and with that he was gone.

Ariel hated rehearsals, but she complied nonetheless, she had skipped quite a few now. She followed Alana's to the music room where her other sisters were sure already there with Sebastian.

Alana swam happily there as Ariel, right beside her made twirls as she went. Alana snorted.

"You are a weirdo, you know that?"

"Correction: Special" Ariel said with a face to her as both of them entered laughing and giggling to the music room, apologizing to no end to Sebastian, and finally, after chatting with their sisters to much Sebastian annoyance they went to their places. Sebastian that alone found it a miracle, so he wasted no time. He coughed twice.

"Alright, girls. One… two…"

"_Ah, we are the daughters of Triton…great father who loves us and named us well…"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

So? I kind of find all Ariel's sisters quite funny and interesting, and I just really like Alana, well hope you like it, the next chapter will be on in a few days, since this was just like the intro, don't worry, prince Eric is in the story, of course he is!

I really hope I didn't mess up with Alana being the second youngest, I did a research and im still not so sure, anyway!

R&R if you like? Smiles for everyone.

-Juliet'lovestory-


	2. Regrets

Well, now lets go witch chapter! Hope you like it.

R&R if you like, or don't.

Disclaimer: I once dreamed I owned the little mermaid, im pretty sure that doesn't count!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alana couldn't believe it, it had to be a joke! Ariel wasn't in the shell when it opened in _Ariel's _musical debut a week later! For poseidon's sake even the event was called after her. Really? Can she be that forgetful? She was shocked to say the least, this wasn't good, not one bit. Aquata turned to her for a second with huge eyes, as everybody in the place gasped along.

"She went to the surface again?! Didn't she?!" She hissed worried now about what would happen when Ariel showed up. She didn't bother to lower her voice much, everyone was making a hassle and suddenly their father voice sounded above everybody elses.

"ARIEL!" The six sisters gulped, she was in big trouble, and not even Attina was going to be able to get her out of it.

Sebastian had gone frantic, he was mad, the king was mad… and everything was a fiasco. Total fiasco. This surely didn't look good for his career, this had never happened in all his years!

"When I get my clamps on dat girl! She need to learn a lesson or two. Oh mon…" He said as he retired from place, ashamed of it all, too ashamed to even look at the king, who sent a few guards to look for her younger daughter. Where on the ocean was she?! After the people left talking non-stop about why Ariel was missing from her debut show he swam to the girls, who were all in corner talking in low voices and stopped when her father approached them.

"Girls…." He said eyeing each one of them.

"Yes? Father?" They chorused, all of them were trying to take of the things on their hair, specially Aquata, she thought she looked quite funny with that blue thing poking out of her hair.

"Does any of you have any idea of Ariel's whereabouts?" Alana thought he was looking right through her soul, but she stood her ground and shook her head, playing confused.

"Exploring, maybe? She loses track of time more often than I would like to admit…" Attina said saving the other four to answer, she was an amazing oldest sister. Her father eyed them all for a few more seconds before sighing.

"This girl… its going to be de death of me."

Arista gently patted his father's arm, a bold thing to do, according to Alana, maybe the red on her tail represented that, boldness. "Its alright, she will come."

Her father smiled gently at her before rage took him all over.

"and when she does… she will learn a thing or two!" He decided, leaving the girls alone again, Andrina finally took rid of the thing on her blond hair and made a twirl, her lilac tail twirling around with her, Alana had always loved that color, and found it kind of annoying that Arista was born with a tail that looked like hers, but still hers was even more vibrant. She shrugged.

"Alright girls, show is over." Attina said heading back to their chambers and the girls didn't know if she was stating the obvious or just using the phrase, they didn't ask as they followed her oldest sister back to their chambers. Alana could use a nap, she decided, before… she smiled to herself kind of proud, going to the surface!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All her sisters were up to something, that much she knew, Aquata was out with some friends of hers, Arista and Andrina were both out doing some shopping for their father upcoming birthday. Attina was looking for Damian, her boyfriend, the only one with one and it annoyed Alana to no end, she soooo badly wanted a boyfriend! It didn't matter what kind of make up she used, or what hair style, most of the mermans were afraid of coming near her, why? Well, she was the daughter of the king of the seven seas! It was no big deal, really!

Alana sighed as she rolled out on bed, she had taken a nap and now was desperate to Ariel to come back and take her to the surface, but a little voice inside her head told her that what on earth she was waiting for?!

At that thought she smiled happily, it hadn't been that big of a deal, beside she just wanted a quick peck, and after the fiasco she just needed to go away from a while, so taking a deep breath, she opened the door of the room and never look back.

A little thing that a few hours later she found herself regretting.

She made her way out of the castle, saying hi to everybody she saw, specially cute boys, she stepped out the castle and started to swim away in no direction in specific, that was the best thing of the surface, she didn't really needed a direction, she just had to swim up and eventually she would get there, anyway, she first had to do what Ariel had showed her to do. Go away, were no one can see you, _just _then go up.

She was nervous, it was going to be the first time out there without Ariel, but really, she couldn't wait for her forever! Oh, Ariel was going to have such a face when she learned that she had done it herself! She still didn't even dare to come close to land, but loved to go to the surface to feel the air on her skin, it would be the third time in a week, promising herself she would stop for two more weeks after this, as she had to prepare for her musical show for her father's birthday.

Little did she know that she was, indeed, being followed by a young boy, barely one year older than her with bright green eyes and brown soft hair and an amazing red tail. He was one of the soon to be guards of the king, and truth to be said he was in love with the black haired princess, he knew he had absolutely no chance, but still he watched her go before twirling in anticipation over something. He smiled at the sight.

. "Lover boy, down to the ocean!" Scooter, his best friends called over him. "C'mon lets spar a few minutes"

He was about to say yes, honestly, but something pulled him to say no, he remembered when Alana had said hi to him a few times already, she knew her name, and more than once she had stood there, almost waiting him to do something before leaving, he was always so unsure about everything concerning Alana… but this time, this time he was definitely going to talk to her, besides he was a guard, if anything went wrong he could say "King's orders" he had found out that phrase always worked.

"Hey, Scootter, can you watch for a minute, I need to go do something." He said giving Scotter, a read hair and yellow tail a smile. "Be right back."

"Go get her!" Scooter yelled after him .

The boy pretended he never heard anything and swam to the almost disappearing point of black and violet that was the princess.

"This time... for sure."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Alana looked around more times than necessary before giving herself a break, right, no one in sight and she speeded to the surface, almost laughing at how much relief she was feeling just thinking that in a few minutes, seconds even, she would be tasting the air on her skin, no doubt why Ariel loved this so much.

The boy and young guard was hidden between a rock, he watched as Alana twirled around, nodded to herself and, to much the boy's surprise she launched herself to… to…the surface.

"She wouldn't." He said to himself and he found himself swimming up, slow, steady and fearful, but he was swimming nonetheless. "She wouldn't."

He gasped out loud when after talking to anyone but herself, she did.

"The kings is going to kill me… the king—is going—to kill me!" He frantically passed his hand through his hair, what to do?! What to do?! _What to do?!_ He could swam away and tell the king, surely he would be promoted to guard in a second_, and_ he would take Alana _away_ from the risk, the most important part. He looked up and saw a violet flash twirling and somehow he could swear her body rocked with laughter.

"Yeah, you do that and she will hate you forever." The boy said to himself again and sighed, he decided he would keep a watch on her and escort her home… that sounded better, but still his heart was racing at the thought of her out here... a human could see her! She could be killed!

He wandered in the ocean floor not letting his eyes trail away from her figure, so little from here… he chuckled as deciding he would ask her on a date in return of his silence. Not that he would ever tell king Triton, but he might as well get rewarded with the girl of his dreams. Suddenly a shape was starting to appear, for a second he thought he was seeing things… then a shadow under the water, he froze and called after her, it was real… so very real and Alana was clueless of it all.

"Princess Alana… Princess!" He called over and over again, but she was too far away… she was on the surface… unaware. He was terrified, he was just a kid! Just barely nineteen!

No. He was a guard, and he was definitely dying before any of the princesses, especially her, especially his Alana, could take any danger. Any. He took the only thing he had carried along, his sword and swam rapidly, almost frantically to the surface, he didn't stop to take a breath, he had never been on the surface before, he didn't know if he could breath, but he couldn't care less.

He erupted taking a big gulp… of air… that was it called right? Finding out he could actually breathe he gulped, ready to strike, eyes fixed on the water with Alana behind his back, he screamed at her to back down.

"Oh Poseidon!" Alana said scared but not for the right reasons, after two seconds she was now scared for the right ones, as a huge shark erupted in front of the boy, and not even thinking twice he slid his sword on his head, falling dead not before giving the boy a huge cut on his arm.

Everything had gone incredibly fast and Alana was shaking nonstop, in the sudden movement she had lost her little crown of her head, not that it mattered. She was crying in silence bracing herself, curling her tail in front of her, she had been scared at first for being found out! She had thought she was safe here, but she was wrong and had never ever been more glad that this boy... Chad, wasn't it? Had appeared to save her. Not from humans… but from sharks, who would have thought that she was kind of safer on the surface now?

She snapped back to reality as the handsome boy turned to her and said something she couldn't grasps, the body of the shark was behind him, slowly turning on his stomach, his black eyes staring at her and Alana found herself swimming on her back away from it, it was a terrifying thing to look at, she had almost died, she… she…

She turned around and for some reason she was scared of going back to the ocean so she swam good and fast way away from it, till she stopped breathing hard and still crying in silence. She had been so stupid to come along without Ariel, sure she knew where are the places with or without sharks. So, so stupid.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she twirled around, panic all over her face, her black hair falling around her shoulders, the boy decided she had never looked quite so beautiful, he flushed and did a little bow, as much as he could above water.

"Princess Alana, are you alright?"

She wanted to say something along the lines of 'What do you think?! Genius?!' but she just shook her heard, tears rolling down her face as she tried to wave them off, such a strange thing, under water she was never able to look at her tears… now, feeling them only made her heart ache more, and unknown to her Chad's heart was breaking.

"Its alright." He said with a smile, trying hard not to launch over her in a huge hug and take away the tears, it wasn't right. "You are safe, promise."

Alana looked at his green eyes and found herself smiling back, just barely and nodded. "T-Thanks you, Chad."

Chad beamed at her, so she knew his name! He knew he wasn't imagining things! Still she was still shaking and looked around scared, with all the brave cells he had inside he took her hand in his and smiled gently at her.

"Im a guard of the king's" He said and her eyes busted open. "and I plan on two things, once: getting you safe to the palace, and two, I swear Im not telling your father, so please, please… stop crying."

Alana had never hold hands with a boy, and she almost lost track on what he was saying, but thankfully she wasn't Aquata so she heard it all, for a second she doubted him, everybody always wanted to swim and tell the king something his daughters had done, but his eyes were sincere, that much she knew, so she stopped crying, mustering all the braveness she had left and smiled at him, squeezing his hand a little.

"I will forever be grateful, Chad." Then she looked at his arm, that was bleeding but looked worst because of the water, she launched herself at him inspecting his cut, her fins touching each others, her blue eyes at his green eyes level. "Are you alright?"

And Chad knew he could die right there and then and wouldn't mind.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

"Strange thing… surface" Chad said playing with the water with his hands. "so, so strange."

Alana was still shaking put nodded. "I think is beautiful."

Chad nodded at her and smiled. "Its beautiful, strange… but beautiful." And he wasn't talking about the sun, or the clouds, such weird things, or the air… but he found that, that thought was better to keep it to himself, as he watched the violet fin girl sigh.

Chad wanted so badly to take her to the ocean again and back to the palace, but the princess didn't look anywhere near that thought, beside the cut on his arm did hurt, but not much and after seeing how happy Alana was in here, he had refused to go back till she decided to do so.

"How can I would ever repay what you did? Usually I will tell daddy, but obviously I cant! He would kill me first and then you."

She was so sure about that, that Chad wondered if she wasn't joking, he gathered courage again, he found himself doing that a lot since an hour ago. He didn't want anything really.

"You are safe… that's all that matter." Chad said and the sincerity in his voice caught her off guard, they locked eyes and turned away, as she blushed, she wondered… if this was the real feeling of starting to like a boy, she would have to ask Attina.

"Still, I have pearls… money… what do you want?" She beamed at him taking his hand. "Anything!"

Chad was dumbfounded and refused over and over again.

"No, its alright"

"You cut your arm for me! Save my life! You need something? Tell me, I cant make it happen."

"Nope, nothing, I am a happy man." He wasn't lying, had Alana all concerned for him was all he neded.

"I will tell dad everything that happened unless you take something!" Alana warned him, Chad had the urge to faint at that, he would be in jail for a year! Killed even! Okay, so be it then! He chuckled and looked at her eyes, if he was going to lose her after this, he wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes at least.

"I want a date with you, Princess." He said flatly with a grin on his handsome face, Alana froze, what this happening? She thought. The shark… she being in the surface with a cute boy asking her out. She pinched her tail. Nope, real. Suddenly Chad was talking seeing her face and that he had yet nor received a response after a few seconds.

"Of course you don't have to say yes, God im so stupid. I'm sorry, really, I don't know what—"

Alana took both his hands in hers and nodded, that made his shut up. "I would love too."

They didn't say anything for a minute or so, they just smiled at each other both just thinking how foolish they surely looked, suddenly Chad looked to her hair, cascading around her shoulders into the water where it pooled.

"Your crown! Its lost" He said in wonder as he looked around, obviously not finding it, Alana just shrugged.

"Its alright." She giggled twirling her hair, it was an annoyance under water, but not so much on the surface.

"No, its not, I will look for it." Chad flashed a smile as Alana giggled.

"No way to convince you otherwise?" Alana said as she twirled around.

"Um… nope." Chad felt like at least Alana should be wearing her normal garments in order for the kings to not find out what had happened to her, otherwise he would start asking question he must definitely didn't want to answer, beside it was time to get to going, the both knew, the sun had set a few minutes ago, and everything was dark and calm now around them, the winds picked a little and she ventured on a storm coming, she sighed, she was terrified of them, but one day, with Ariel maybe, she would come and witness one, just for the sake of it.

She waved him under the ocean flashing a smile. "Fine, when you do we'll go home… and have a date tomorrow, after that cuts of yours is treated, alright?"

Chad nodded and grinned, he was a lucky man.

"Be right back, Princess Alana."

That was the last time she ever saw his smile, his dimples and the last time she heard him say his name with such… care. She felt the air in her skin, a lovely feeling. She giggled and wandered a bit off, that's when she heard a curious noise, what now? She wondered. At the sight her blue eyes got wider, shuddered and before she even had time to scream for his name…

Regrets filled her for a few seconds as she knew what was coming now.

If she could go back in time she would have gone down and help Chad with finding out her little crown, she would go back in time and kiss him even, she would have stayed in her room all day, she would have witnessed as Ariel told her about her day and how she had too been followed by a shark. She would have wanted to go back and hug her sisters, the six of them, hug her father and tell all of them she was sorry. She could have done a millions things, but right at the moment she didn't thought twice, so stupid of her really. She wanted to spend a few more minutes and the surface before going back and stay in the bottom for two weeks at least, she had plenty of time to waste, and even more to waste with Chad. She had time… and now she wanted to go back.

But she couldn't.

And she didn't.

And she died.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't know, it was kinda sad, hope you like it an review, I will definitely miss Alana, she was fun to write (even though I only wrote about her like two chapters) anyway, off I go!

Sorry if it has any mistakes! Really!

-Juliet'lovestory-


End file.
